


My Eyes

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: (kind of) - Fandom, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, the music is from dr horrible's singalong blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: Frisk believes the world is full of hope and everyone is good in their hearts.Chara disagrees.





	My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7S6UkOpkrq8
> 
> listen to this while watching, it's the song.
> 
> So like I did this song as a duet for karaoke and then I wanted to write about it so here you go.

Chara looked around. All they could see was the corruption of mankind. Homeless people shunned and starving, cars honking, people yelling, trash littering the ground.

  
_Any dolt with half a brain_  
_Can see that humankind has gone insane_  
 _To the point where I don’t know_  
 _If I’ll upset the status quo_  
 _If I throw poison in the water main_

 

All humans were evil in their hearts, why didn’t anyone see that?

 

_Listen close to everybody’s heart  
And hear that breaking sound_

 

So they found themselves falling, falling, falling.

  
_Hopes and dreams are shattering apart_   
_And crashing to the ground_

 

Why didn’t the monsters see that humans were terrible? They almost killed their new father who they loved so much. Chara brought down their brother with them (sweet, sweet, Asriel) when he refused to kill the evil, awful humans.

 

_I cannot believe my eyes_   
_How the world’s filled with filth and lies_   
_But it’s plain to see_   
_Evil inside of me is on the rise_

  
  
Next time Chara woke up, they found themselves not with Asriel, but rather with another human (disgusting). But this human was not like how they believed humanity was.

 

Frisk woke up in golden flowers. They thought they would die, but then Toriel saved them.

  
_Look around_  
 _We’re living with the lost and found_  
 _Just when you feel you’ve almost drowned_  
 _You find yourself on solid ground_

 

The Ruins were safe, and they knew that monsters weren’t really bad, even if they died over and over. With just a simple compliment, they could SPARE monsters and turn them from foes into friends.

. _  
And you believe_

_There’s good in everybody’s heart_   
_Keep it safe and sound_   
_With hope, you can do your part_   
_To turn a life around_

 

Snowdin proves them right. Everyone is so happy, living in peace and harmony. There is hope in the world! 

 

_I cannot believe my eyes_   
_Is the world finally growing wise_   
_‘Cause it seems to me_   
_Some kind of harmony_   
_Is on the rise_

 

Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and all the monsters, beams of light, hope, and enthusiasm to Frisk! The hope they felt, through Waterfall, Hotland, the CORE, and New Home, all building up!

 

_Take it slow_  
_He looks at me and seems to know_  
 _The things that I’m afraid to show_  
 _And suddenly I feel this glow_

 

  
Chara didn’t understand why the human was so happy to go to their own death. “ _I’ll free everyone”,_ blah blah blah. Chara laughed when Flowey killed the human over and over and over. DIdn’t they see?

 

_Anyone with half a brain_   
_Could spend their whole life howling in pain_   
_‘Cause the dark is everywhere_   
_The human doesn’t seem to care_   
_That soon the dark in me is all that will remain_

 

They fought with Asriel, they felt the anguish inside. They loved him, and they reached out to save him and their friends, every monster! Even Chara.

 

_And I believe_

_There’s good in everybody’s heart_   
_Keep it safe and sound_   
_With hope, you can do your part_   
_To turn a life around_

 

Asriel. Not even Asriel could save Chara. Even he’d realized how corrupt the world really was.

 

_Listen close to everybody’s heart_   
_And hear that breaking sound_   
_Hopes and dreams are shattering apart_   
_And crashing to the ground_

 

Frisk stood before the sunset, with their friends. They’d made it! They’d freed the Underground.

 

_I cannot believe my eyes_   
_How the world’s finally growing wise_   
_And it’s plain to see_   
_Rapture inside of me is on the rise_

 

So the Underground was free. Ha! It was so funny? Did the human really think that humans would accept monsters? No.

 

_I cannot believe my eyes_   
_How the world’s filled with filth and lies_   
_But it’s plain to see_   
_Evil inside of me is on the rise_

 


End file.
